Snow Day
by DawnsEternalLight
Summary: Snow, snow everywhere! Athena's found the perfect place to go skating and she's set on bringing one special guy with her.


Hey guys! I'd like to introduce you to my second AA fic! It was inspired by an image I found on tumblr drawn by the amazing Daninha-chan. If you get a chance go check her out on either Tumblr or DA. I hope you guys enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney or any of the characters associated with it.

* * *

There was a comfortable silence that Apollo enjoyed whenever he was the only one at the office. That silence paired with the warmth radiating from the heater had begun to lull the usually energetic lawyer to sleep.

His eyelids were heavy as he scanned a page of old case notes and he was considering setting the whole thing aside in favor of a nap when the door came crashing open.

"Apollo! What are you doing cooped up in here when it's snowing outside? And more to the point, ice!" Athena stood silhouetted in the door. She stepped into the room and it's light caused the smattering of snowflakes left in her hair to glitter like tiny crystals.

"Snow or no snow there's still work to be done here. And what's this about ice? Most people prefer snow to ice you know." Apollo said adding his piece of paper to the pile in front of him, it was unlikely he'd get much more done now that Athena had shown up. Not that he minded, Athena was always a welcome distraction.

The redheaded lawyer crossed her arms and looked him over, "I don't understand how you could work with that-" she motioned to the window and Apollo glanced over seeing a white landscape outside, "-going on all around you. Everyone's calling today a snow day."

Apollo shrugged, "Mr. Wright hasn't declared it one."

" _So what?"_ Widget said.

"I agree, so what if Mr. Wright hasn't declared today a snow day. I'm calling it one, so get your workaholic butt out of that chair, grab a scarf and come on, I've got something I want to show you."

"The ice?" Apollo guessed.

Widget turned green and Athena gave him a peace sign, "The ice. Now come on, we have to hurry or it'll get too busy for us to have any fun."

A sense of dread began to well up in Apollo, Athena's idea of fun tended to be a little more adventurous than his. While he preferred a movie or sightseeing Athena proffered sports and skydiving. Her time in Europe had often been her reasoning for her opposite sense of fun, but Apollo guessed she just used it as an easy excuse.

He adjusted the pile of papers on the desk biding his time, and found his vision suddenly cut off by something soft falling around him. Athena finished pulling the scarf around his neck, fixing it so that he could see.

"There, now you're ready. Let's go." She grabbed one of his hands, pulling him from his chair. He was worried she'd try to drag him over the desk, but she let go and grabbed his coat off the couch tossing it to him.

Apollo pulled it on as he walked around the desk and followed Athena out. Once outside he could see his breath as they walked and he hoped the icy air didn't ruin his carefully styled hair. He reached out and took Athena's hand in his own, grinning at her when she turned to him, "I've got to keep you warm somehow."

She led him to Gourd Lake. The large body of water had frozen over completely and already a few people could be seen skating on the ice. Others in the park were enjoying the thick snowfall, making snowmen and throwing snowballs at one another.

"Wow." Apollo said looking around at everything, the word coming out in a puff of air, "This is pretty neat."

He turned to find Athena gone, he hadn't even noticed her slip away. He searched the area for her and finally spotted a shock of red hair by what looked like a hastily set up stall. When he reached her she was just turning around. In her arms she carried two pairs of skates.

"Look, Apollo, now we can skate."

Skating, now that he could handle. Not that he'd ever skated before, but Apollo was just happy Athena hadn't suggested cliff diving or ice sculpting.

"Sounds great, this is what you meant when you said ice?" Apollo asked.

She nodded, "I picked up the sport while I was studying and fell in love."

The way she smiled and her eyes lit up when she said it made Apollo smile. It didn't matter how unfamiliar he was with the ice, he'd do anything in order to keep her smiling. Since they'd met, Apollo had grown addicted to Athena's smiles. She had a way of lighting up any situation no matter how bleak.

The only thing he regretted was his mistake in not trusting her after Clay's death. Still, she'd been so forgiving about that incident, even going so far as to say she'd been happy that he'd worked to find out who she was. After seeing how strong she was through the whole ordeal Apollo had found himself going out of his way to make her smile, even going so far as to make a fool of himself in front of her.

The two moved to a bench and changed into their skates. The moment Apollo stood up he knew he'd made a bad decision. His balance was precarious even as his skates sunk into the snow. He was sure his chances of staying on his feet would drop to zero as soon as he stepped out onto the ice.

"I'm not sure I can do this, Athena." Apollo said wobbling.

She turned and looked him over, taking in his focused features, "What do you mean? The lake's not that big, we'll be fine."

"You scared?" Widget asked.

Apollo shook his head, "It's just-I'll fall in. It happens in all the movies. And then I'll catch a cold and lose my voice. If that happens I won't be able to do my chords of steel exercises."

"Apollo, you haven't forgotten that no matter what you tell me, I can hear what your heart is really saying, have you?" Athena crossed her arms.

Apollo gulped, he had forgotten, "Of course not."

Athena rolled her eyes, "Apollo, I know your lying."

"I can't skate, I've never even tried." He said.

Athena smiled, "Come on, I'll teach you!"

She took him by his hands he let her lead him the last few steps over to the pond.

"A-are you sure this is a good idea, Athena?" Apollo asked as he took his first few wobbly steps out onto the ice. It was even more slippery than he'd imagined. There was nothing to anchor him to the ice except the blades on his shoes and his balance.

That and Athena's hands.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall. Don't you trust me?" His eyes locked back onto hers as she said the words and he nodded.

"Of course I do"

"Good, then this will be fun." Athena skated back, pulling Apollo with her. The ground slipped past smoother than if he were on wheels.

"Now, when you skate you give yourself momentum by pushing off with each step. You can glide for a few moments before pushing again. It's like rollerblading."

"I was never any good at rollerblading." Apollo said his breath quickening.

"Try a few, follow my steps. One and two." Athena let go of one of his hands and pulled forward.

Apollo pushed back with his left leg, then his right following her example. His stomach lurched with the movement and he felt like he was going to fall down, Athena's hand the only thing steadying him.

After a little more practice Athena pulled them to a stop, "You think you can do it without holding on to me?" she asked.

With a steadying breath Apollo nodded and Athena released his hand. He wobbled for a moment before steadying himself. He took a tentative few steps forward, slowly testing his own meager skill. The lurch in his stomach was back, scaring up butterflies.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine." He repeated as he gradually grew more confident on the ice.

"Look at that! You're skating, how does it feel?" Athena asked.

He grinned, "Pretty good."

Athena smiled, and Widget glowed green, "Watch this." She said then turned away from him. She skated a few figure eights before jumping once then spinning.

Apollo came to a stop and stared, unable to take his eyes off her, forgetting he was even on the ice. He couldn't stop his grin as she pulled off another spin. At last she came to a stop and Apollo broke into applause.

"Athena! That was amazing." Forgetting he was in skates and on ice Apollo tried to rush towards her, instead the tip of his skate stuck into the ice and he toppled over.

"Apollo!" Athena darted towards him, but not before he'd landed with a thump on the ground. A distinct crunch sounded when he tried to get up, his face flushed red.

"Don't move, the ice-" Again Athena found herself too late as Apollo braced himself to stand and shakily got to his feet.

"I'm fine." He gave her a thumbs up, as he did the ice shifted under him, giving way at last.

"Ah-ahhh." Apollo's shout was cut off as he fell into the frozen lake.

"Ohmygosh!" Athena tried to skate towards him, but a crack inched towards her and she stopped, not wanting to fall in herself.

A second later Apollo's head appeared, his gelled hair mussed and falling into his face, "Thena?" he fumbled to grab onto the ice around him, getting a grip at last.

Forgetting her own safety Athena knelt down and scooted forward towards Apollo. She reached out and grabbed one of his hands and helped pull him out.

The two sat across from each other their breath coming in panicked gasps of adrenaline fueled relief.

"Sorry." Athena said.

"What for?" Apollo asked pulling his scarf off and wringing out.

"I didn't catch you. I told you I'd catch you if you fell, and I didn't."

"Athena." The scarf was cast aside as Apollo leaned forward and caught Athena's hands in his own, "It's fine. I'm fine."

She nodded before seeming to notice how cold his hands were, "Apollo! Your hands are freezing." She looked over him, "And your soaked, we've got to get you inside and dried off or you'll get sick."

"I'm fine, really. A little wet, but fine." He smiled but the tremble in his voice as his teeth chattered gave him away.

Athena stood and pulled Apollo up with her, she pulled her own scarf off and wrapped it around him before pulling him close to her.

"A-athena what are you?" he asked as she ran her hands up and down his arms vigorously.

"Trying to get you warm, we have to walk back you know."

"The s-s-sooner we leave, the s-s-sooner I can get inside." He stammered, the cold was really starting to get to him, despite Athena's attempts to warm him.

"Right." Her cheeks colored and she took his hands to pull him back to land, in her haste she slipped and Apollo caught her, his balance miraculously better than hers.

"Slow down, you don't want to hurt yourself in your rush. I'll be fine."

She nodded and together they made their way back to the grass. An elderly couple stood at the edge and helped them step up off the ice, "We saw what happened, are you two alright?" the man asked.

Athena nodded and the gentleman smiled, "I'd have come to help, but I'm afraid I'd be more hindrance than help."

"You took quite a fall there dear, are you sure you're alright?" His wife said as she wrapped a thick blanket around Apollo's shoulders.

The red lawyer pulled it close with a smile, "Y-yes. Thank you."

"Of course. You're just lucky I get cold easily." She winked.

Apollo flushed, "If you need it, I'll be fine." He tried to pull it off and she put a hand out to stop him.

"I wouldn't have given it to you if I did."

"R-right. Thank you."

"We'll let the park staff know about the hole in the ice if you two want to get going. You don't want to stay out in this weather too long wet like that." The older gentleman said.

"Thank you both so much. I'll get him home safely." Athena smiled.

"Yes, thank you again." Apollo said managing to get his words out without a stammer.

They left, dropping their skates off as fast as possible. Wright Anything Agency was closer than either of their places and when they walked in Athena immediately began to dig through the room in search of dry clothes for Apollo. Meanwhile he stood chattering in the middle of the room.

"Do you really think she's going to have anything in there I can wear?"

"Yes. Trucy got the idea a while ago to keep extra clothes here for everyone, in case there was an emergency. I just can't remember where she said she would keep them." Athena stood up from where she'd been stooping and glanced around the room.

"Wait, how did you get my size?" Apollo asked.

"We didn't. Trucy grabbed some of your stuff from your room the last time we were over." Athena had moved to search the cabinets under Phoenix's old law books.

"What?!" Apollo blanched, "That's where my favorite suit disappeared off to? I thought I was going crazy."

"Don't complain, if she hadn't you'd be stuck in those wet things until they dried, or worse, you'd have to be naked under that blanket." Apollo blushed at the thought.

Athena stood suddenly, pulling out a white shirt and pair of red pants, "Here it is!"

She turned to face Apollo who was shaking again, despite the blanket and room's heater. She hurried over to him and put her hands to his cheeks, "You're still freezing."

"Can't seem to get warm."

"Poor Polly. I know what will help." Athena said tilting his head down towards her.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"This." She said and pulled him into a kiss.

His cheeks flushed redder than even the cold had made them and when Athena pulled away he stammered even worse than his shivering had caused, "W-wh-what was that?"

"Just warming you up. It worked didn't it?" she grinned.

"Y-y-yeah, but Athena!"

She put her hands on her hips, the shirt and pant swaying in her grip, "You didn't like it?"

"Th-that has nothing to do with-"

"Apollo, Analytical Psychologist remember?"

He pulled himself up and a slow smile spread across his face, "Yes, I do, so let me answer you without words." With that he pulled her forward again and planted another kiss on her lips. While he did so he tugged his extra clothes out of her hand.

"We can finish this discussion after I change, unless you want me to catch a cold?" he hefted the clothes up and grinned at her before leaving to change.

While she waited Athena brewed a pot of green tea and poured both herself and Apollo a cup. He came out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel.

"Your emergency prep needs work Athena. You guys stole my clothes, but no one thought to keep some extra hair gel for me, why is that?" He grinned.

"I'll ask Trucy the next time I see her, but if you suddenly find yourself out of hair gel don't blame me."

Athena pressed a cup of tea into his hands as they sat down together on the couch, "Feeling better?" she asked.

He nodded taking a deep sip of his tea, "After this I'm all better."

"All better?" Athena asked, "You sure you don't need me to kiss anything better?"

"Didn't you already do that?"

"It never hurts to be thorough."

"Well if that's the case." Apollo set his cup down on the table next to him and turned to face Athena. A sudden pressure built up in his head and it was all he could do to throw his hands across his face before he sneezed. The sneezing didn't stop with one, instead the single sneeze turned into a fit.

"Are you ok?" Athena asked.

"Ughh, I'm fine." He said before breaking into another sneezing fit. Athena tucked a few tissues into his hand.

"Danks" he said, his speech muffled by clogged sinuses, "I'll be f-f-fine!" he sneezed again.

Athena pressed her lips together in an effort not to laugh, "I think you caught a cold."

"I dold you dis would happen." Apollo said between sneezes, "I have dhe worst luck."

"I don't know about that, at least now I get to nurse you back to health." Athena grinned.

Apollo narrowed his eyes at her, "If I didng't gnow better I'd dhink you planned dis."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I just wanted to enjoy a snow day." Athena grinned.

"Snow day." Apollo scoffed.

"Come on, let me warm you up." Athena pulled Apollo close to her, "You'll be fine, you'll see, I'm almost as good of a doctor as I am a lawyer."

"If you are, I'm doomed." Apollo said.

"If you're going to be that way-" Athena stood up, letting Apollo fall over on the couch, "Then I'll just leave you to your own care."

Apollo scrambled up, "No waid, A-a-Achooo."

Athena turned back to him giggling, "You're hopeless without me."

"I did just fine before you came." Apollo mumbled as she walked back over to him sitting him back down onto the couch.

"I'm sure you did, but that doesn't change the fact that you're hopeless without me." She pulled a throw blanket around his shoulders.

"Does that mean you'll help me get better? This is all your fault anyway."

"Careful, talk like that will make me leave again." She said resting the back of her hand against his forehead, checking his temperature.

"So you will stay?" he asked looking up at her.

"Of course I'll stay. I told you Mr. Hopeless, I'm a great doctor, and what kind of doctor would I be if I left my patient on his own?"

"I could answer that, but you'd only get mad at me again."

"Apollo!"

* * *

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
